This invention relates generally to Test Management Systems (TMS) and particularly to the updating of the test results in a TMS test results database. While this invention is directly related to and described in connection with the testing of electronic switching systems, it will readily be appreciated that it is applicable to any type of testing arrangement or program in which a database is to be updated. In this connection, the term Test Management System is intended to be applicable to all types of arrangements for accumulating test data and not limited to the described embodiment of the invention.
A TMS is typically used to store various test scripts, software programs, test results, and their associated status in a TMS database. A TMS generally includes user commands to add data to the TMS database, to query the TMS database, and to generate reports based on information in the TMS database.
In present practice, when a user test person conducts tests on an electronic switching system, whether in the laboratory or in the field, the user manually enters the appropriate test results as an electronic logbook entry in an electronic logbook system (ELS) detailing the results of the testing session. A TMS separate and distinct from the ELS must also be updated with the results of the testing session. This is presently accomplished by the user manually entering the appropriate test results data in a TMS test results database. The format of data entry in the TMS is typically highly structured, and different and distinct from the relatively free form data entry for the ELS. The duplication of effort required in the present practice to update both an ELS and a TMS is not only time consuming, but engenders additional exposure to errors in data entry.
With the present invention, at the end of a testing session, the user fills out a logbook entry in an ELS that is included in a first computer system. The entry in the electronic logbook describes the testing activity, which includes status information for each test script executed. The logbook entry is minimally formatted such that a tool in a second computer system can parse the logbook entry for addition into a test results database in a TMS. The entry in the logbook is then forwarded by the first computer system to a dedicated e-mail address on a second computer system.
In the present invention, when the logbook entry is received by the second computer system at the dedicated e-mail address, a process is started which parses the logbook entry and reformats the data contained in the logbook entry into a highly structured different format suitable for entry into a TMS. Upon successful formatting, the second computer subsequently generates a command to insert the formatted entry into the TMS. Information regarding the success of the reformatting and insertion is then relayed back to the user, along with any error messages that may have been generated, for the user""s information.
The inventive method and apparatus comprises a user entering the results of a test in an electronic logbook that is part of a first computer system. The entry in the electronic logbook describes the testing activity, which includes status information for each test script executed. The logbook entry is e-mailed to a second computer system associated with a TMS. The TMS may be resident in the second computer system or may be separate, but accessible thereto. The second computer system receives the logbook entry, parses and extracts the pertinent data, and formats the data for entry into the TMS. The parsing routine comprises a series of Unix commands that extract the data from the logbook entry and reformat it into a different highly structured format suitable for insertion into the TMS database. The second computer subsequently submits the data to the TMS, and returns information about the submission back to the user via e-mail. These and other attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.